Mein neues Leben
by Lilah the Artist
Summary: oneshot. Peters Gedanken nach Halloween 1981


"Links! Rechts! Den Gang entlang! Nur schnell weg, bevor die Ministeriumsleute kommen", ist alles, was ich denke, als ich in meiner Animagusform die Abflussrohre entlang renne. Mein Leben hat gerade eine 180° Wende genommen.

Vor zwei Tagen sind mein ehemaliger bester Freund James und seine Frau Lily gestorben, weil ich sie an den Dunklen Lord verraten habe. Und jetzt flüchte ich gerade von der Stelle, wo mein anderer 'Freund' umrundet von Leichen steht und nach Askaban gebracht wird, weil alle denken, er hat zwölf unschuldige Muggel und mich umgebracht.

Aber in Wahrheit war ich es, der verantwortlich ist für die Morde und dafür, dass Sirius Black für einen Massenmörder gehalten wird.

Ich weiß, es klingt herzlos, aber James, Lily und Sirius sind selbst schuld. Elf Jahre lang haben meine angeblichen Freunde sich über mich lustig gemacht und mich damit aufgezogen, dass ich als einziger der Rumtreiber kein Genie bin, wie die ach so tollen Remus, James und Sirius.

Die Leute dachten, ich sei nur ein Dummkopf, verglichen mit den anderen. Falls sich überhaupt jemals jemand daran erinnerte, dass es noch ein viertes Mitglied in der Streiche spielenden Bande stolzer Jugendlicher gab, den unscheinbaren, unwichtigen Peter Pettigrew. Mich.

Aber das hat sich jetzt geändert, von heute an werden mich die Zauberer und Hexen für einen Helden halten, den mutigen Peter, der sein Leben riskiert hat, um sich einem der gefährlichsten Todesser zu stellen um seine Freunde zu rächen.

Endlich werde ich die Anerkennung bekommen, die ich verdiene. Jetzt werde ich ein gutes Leben führen können, als wichtigster Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Er hat gewonnen und das nur dank mir. Ich werde reich belohnt werden!

In nur ein paar Tagen wird Sirius in Askaban sein und Remus ganz alleine, ein armer und verzweifelter Werwolf, der seine einzigen Freunde innerhalb so kurzer Zeit verloren hat. Wer weiß, vielleicht begeht er sogar Selbstmord, er hat sowieso keinen Grund zu leben und das Geld dazu hat er auch nicht. Mir ist es egal, er ist selbst schuld an allem, was passiert ist.

Mein eigenes Leben interessiert mich im Moment viel mehr, das hat sich nämlich im Gegensatz zu seinem sehr gebessert.

Die Todesser werden vor meinen Füßen knien in Ehrfurcht, während die gesamte Zaubererwelt um meinen Tod weinen und meinen Namen preisen wird. Besser kann mein Leben gar nicht mehr werden.

Beruhigt lege ich mich auf einen Haufen Blätter, der sich im Laufe der Zeit angesammelt hat und schlafe ein.

Gut ausgeruht und volle Vorfreude auf mein neues Leben wache ich am nächsten Morgen auf. Die Sonne steht schon hoch am Himmel als ich mich gemütlich auf die Suche nach etwas zu essen mache.

Als Ratte kann ich überall hineinschleichen und mir nehmen, was ich will.

Ein paar Beignets später gehe ich weiter zum Hauptquartier der Todesser, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Um meine gute Laune noch zu steigern beschließe ich, im Tagesprophet nachzusehen ob meine Taten schon veröffentlicht worden sind.

Am Fenster eines Hauses sitzt eine Eule, die Zeitung am Fuß festgebunden. Ich verwandle mich und beende das Fensterklopfen mit einem einfachen Handgriff. Das Tier ist sofort tot. Ich binde die Zeitung los und die Eule fällt mit einem gebrochenen Genick auf den Boden.

Aber sobald ich die Schlagzeilen sehe, lasse ich den Daily Prophet neben die Eule fallen, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

_'ER, DESSEN NAME NICHT GENANNT WERDEN DARF IST ENDLICH TOT'_. Ich muss gar nicht mehr weiter lesen, die Schlagzeile ist schon Erklärung genug. Ein einziger Satz hat all meine Träume auf ein besseres Leben zerstört. Ohne unseren Meister hat die dunkle Seite keine Chance.

Meine Bekannten denken, ich bin tot und die Todesser würden mich für verantwortlich halten für den Tod unseres Herrn, sollten sie je herausfinden, dass ich noch lebe. Sie würden mich auf der Stelle ermorden.

Zum Glück bin ich nicht appariert, wie ich zuerst vorgehabt hatte, dieser Spaziergang hat mir das Leben gerettet. Oder was noch davon übrig ist.

Zweifel dringt in meine Gedanken und mischt sich unter das Selbstmitleid. War es wirklich eine gute Idee, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen? Er hatte so stark und unbesiegbar gewirkt, wie konnte er so einfach sterben? Hatte ich mich so stark in ihm getäuscht? Nein, es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Alles ist besser als ein Leben mit den restlichen Rumtreibern und ihren ewigen Spötteleien.

Aber was, wenn es nur Witze gewesen waren? Vielleicht hatte ich nur immer alles zu ernst genommen. Egal, zu diesem Leben kann ich sowieso nie mehr zurückkehren.

Niedergeschlagen verwandle ich mich wieder in Wurmschwanz und gehe weiter, ohne zu wissen, wohin.

Am Ende der Straße werde ich von einem schnell auf mich zu rollenden Ball aus meinen dunklen Gedanken gerissen. Ich springe aus dem Weg und lande in der Wiese neben der Straße, wo ich vor Schreck ganz regungslos liegen bleibe.

Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag, obwohl der Morgen so gut angefangen hat.

Und als ob der Ball nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, kommt nun der kleine, rothaarige Ballbesitzer auf mich zugelaufen, hinter ihm eine ganze Horde Leute mit ebenso roten Haaren. Die zwei Erwachsenen, Molly und Arthur, kenne ich, sie sind im Orden und Muggel-liebende Blutsverräter. Die anderen sind wahrscheinlich ihre Kinder, ich habe schon einiges von den kleinen, viel zu vielen Problemmachern gehört.

Gerade als ich mich aufrappeln will um im Gras zu verschwinden, kommt mir die Idee, mich als Haustier bei dieser Familie zu verstecken. Der Gedanke allein ekelt mich schon an, aber eben darum würde man mich dort nicht vermuten.

Noch bevor ich Zeit habe, mich zu entscheiden ob ich wegrennen soll oder nicht, nimmt mich der etwa fünf-jährige Junge schon auf und trägt mich zu seinen Eltern.

"Darf ich ihn als Haustier behalten, Mum? Bitte, er ist so süß! Ich werde immer auf ihn aufpassen und ihn füttern."

Molly überlegt einen Moment und stimmt dann zu, ohne zu wissen, dass sie damit einem Todesser und Mörder freien Zutritt zu ihrer Familie gibt.

Nicht unbedingt, was ich mir heute Morgen noch vorgestellt habe, aber interessant nichtsdestotrotz.


End file.
